Loki's Regret
by ShrimpchipNekoro
Summary: Loki is attacked by Odin one night and certain thoughts cause him to regret things.


This is my first fanfiction so don't be angry if you don't like it. If you flame then please don't swear. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me Kinoshita Sakura because I mean no harm with this fanfiction.

-

-

-

-Loki's Regret

10:00 pm, Loki's favorite time of the day. That's when he goes to bed. He was brushing his teeth when he looked up at the mirror to see Odin's face staring back at him. Loki was shocked of course, but you couldn't really tell because he kept a straight face.

After recovering from his shock, the trickster god smirked at the image and said, "Well, if it isn't my old buddy Odin. I think I'll kill you right now." He dropped his tooth brush then summoned his staff. "Kill me if you want, but you will pay for your insolence." replied the god coolly. He laughed darkly before disappearing.

Putting away his staff, Loki stared suspiciously at the mirror, making sure that Odin was gone for good. Then he returned to brushing his teeth. When he was done he went downstairs and instructed Yamino to keep guard for the night. Then he walked to his room and went to sleep.

Half-way in the night, he woke up to go to the bathroom. He was at the door when……

BAM!!!!!!!!!

There was blood everywhere! Everything was crimson in color. Loki, fainted due to the power of the blast.

An hour later Loki woke up. He saw blood everywhere and he also was fire. He tried to stand but his leg hurt too much. He heard a "Punyaan!" turning his head he spotted the white shikigami beside him. "Ecchan, help me up" croaked the fire god as he grabbed him.

When the young boy was stabilized, he asked Ecchan "Where are Fenrir and Yamino? Are they ok?" Ecchan gave a look of disagreement and said, "Punyaan!" sadly. Then he heard whimpering. With some help from his spirit friend, he slowly limped over to see what was making the noise. It was…Fenrir! Loki looked over him for injuries. The dog was in critical condition, he had a ripped ear and a broken leg.

Picking up Fenrir, Loki started limping when his level fell down! There was a big thud as Loki was knocked off his feet. He accidentily let go of Fenrir who rolled really close to a fire. He quickly scrambled over to the fallen animal and put him on his back. Loki then began to search for Yamino.

He found the butler under a pile of wood. Quickly, the tantei summoned his staff and destroyed the wood, clearing a way for him to Yamino. Then he crawled over and grabbed his son's bloody hand. Slowly he dragged the serpent across over to the front door and out onto the lawn.

By now, Loki was exhausted. His world turned black as his head hit the dirt. The young god awoke to the sound of sirens. There were police officers, ambulances, fire trucks, and news reporters everywhere. He was lying on a stretcher beside the gates.

Looking around he saw the other gods and Mayura beside him. Mayura was weeping alongside Reiya. Narugami was muttering something about food and getting better. His face was passive and he was quieter than usual. Freyr was trying to get his 'Yamato Nadeshiko' to stop crying. Heimdall was staring intently at the Norns with a serious expression. The Norns, who were talking amongst themselves, had similar expressions on their pale faces.

Loki and Yamino were brought to the hospital in critical condition. Inside the ambulance, with the quiet murmurs of his friends and the soft rolling of the vehicle caused the god to fall into a deep slumber.

When Loki woke up he was in a white, white room. As his sight cleared, he realized that there was a cast on his right arm. His other arm wasn't quite so bad. It was bandaged but not broken or anything. Taped to his cast was an envelope.

The giant curiously opened the envelope to find another that said, "Get better soon, Loki!" He picked up the second envelope and to find a picture of Mayura kissing him

on the cheek, a picture of Reiya doing the same to his other cheek, and a picture of…NARUGAMI KISSING HIM ON THE LIPS! It showed the back of Narugami's head and the side of Loki's face. If that wasn't a kiss then Loki didn't know what it was.

Loki immediately dropped the envelope and the pictures onto the floor as if they were on fire. Then he gave out a high pitched scream. The scream made a worried Narugami barge through the door and into the bleached room.

"How could you!" yelled Loki. He gave him an accusing stare, his eyes turning into slits. "What?! What's wrong now?!" yelled back a now angry thunder god. "You kissed me! How could you do that? I like you but only as a friend you know!" screeched a pissed fire god. "See!" he said bending and picking up the picture to show to Narugami.

The broke high school student looked at the picture then began to laugh. "What's so funny?" the god of fire asked. "I was whispering something to you. One of the Norns must have taken it." Loki bought the story but gave his best friend the 'I'll be watching you' sign.

After clearing up the misunderstanding, Narugami left the room. Inside, Loki was beginning to re-count his blessings. That near-death experience was making him see what was truly important to him.

'Thank you Angraboda for giving me Yamino and Fenrir.' thought Loki. He turned to look at this sleeping son. Yamino was on a white bed beside his dreaming the hours away. Fenrir was at the animal hospital probably doing the same. He watched his son's chest rise and fall slowly.

Loki began to reminisce. He remembered how Fenrir had been chained up with a sword in his mouth. How Hel had been bound to Niflheim with her life. How Jormungand had been thrown into Midgard's oceans. This was all because of Odin. Odin had convinced the other gods that his children were evil, that his children were monsters. Odin…ODIN!

Thoughts of anger began to invade Loki's mind. It had to be Odin who had bombed his mansion! How could he do that! The trickster god's eyes began to flash a vivid red in color. 'Odin bound and chained my children. He humiliated me by banishing me and cursing me to this younger form. I despise him!'

But then Loki remembered the encounter he had had with Odin earlier before in the bathroom. He should have seen it coming! Odin had left enough clues behind to be sure of that. Yet he had dismissed it and asked Yamino to stand guard for the night.

Rage consumed Loki's mind again. This time though, they were directed at himself rather than his blood-brother. 'Why hadn't I taken more precautions? I made Yamino stand guard for the night which has caused him to suffer. I could have searched the house, found the bomb, and then destroy it.'

Loki's eyes stopped glowing and he gave a sigh, a sigh of defeat. "I must be the worst father in the all the nine worlds!" Looking toward his son, the god quietly whispered to him, "I'm sorry Yamino-kun, for having not been a better father to you. And I'm sorry to you too Fenrir, and Hel."

The families' injuries would heal in time, but the wound inflicted on Loki's heart that day would never be healed. No matter how much time passed, he would hold that scar for life.

-

-

-

Please be frank with me. I want to know what you really think about this. I don't want any lies or such. Remember please do not swear at me on your review. I would be happy if you didn't.

Thank You To: -KichiNekoro (for helping me edit and type) -Kinoshita Sakura-sama


End file.
